WILLIAM'S PANCAKE COOKING DISASTER!!!
Plot The video starts with Violette starting the video for the seventh time which gets William impatient. Violette explains that William is going to making pancakes tonight, because of their recent Pancake Night being ruined and wants to make it up for it and wants to make pancakes for the kindness of his heart. Violette offered to help William to make the pancakes, but William wanted to do it himself to impress Violette and Violette lets William make them himself. Violette then goes to the living room and tells Bill that he will be impressed with tonight and they will not go out tonight. She also mentions about what happened to pancake night recently this summer and William want to make it up tonight and make pancakes for the family. Bill thinks William's gonna screw up the pancakes and doesn't trust him because he thinks he can't even make a bowl of cereal and thinks William will blow up the kitchen if he cooks the pancakes. Violette tells Bill to sit down and relax, but Bill chooses to be stubborn and refuses to listen to Violette so he can check on William to see how he's cooking the pancakes with Violette pleading him to stop but Bill won't listen. William sees that Bill tried to going to the kitchen and tells him to get out but Bill refuses and tells the ingredients to the pancakes which leads to an argument between Bill and William. William says that the kitchen is his tonight. William gets annoyed by Bill nagging him and pins him to the backdoor with a pancake spatula and yells at him to get out and Bill gets out and goes to the living room. Violette tells Bill to calm down but he won't because he still won't trust William's cooking and will damage the house if he cooks but Violette wants Bill to trust William so he can grow and learn. Violette tells William to keep cooking because she is proud of William and tells the animals that they are excited about it along with Pinky the Cat winking to the camera. Bill still won't trust William and not excited about it and still complains that he will destroy the pancakes and tries to go back in the kitchen to check on William again. Violette gets in the kitchen first and saw the cooking disaster and that William opened the back door because of the smoke. William asks where is the pancake syrup at and Violette tell Bill not to come in the kitchen. When Bill comes in, Bill gets so shocked to see that William did in fact ruined the pancakes and flips out yelling at William to turn off the stove. William puts syrup on the ruined pancake but Bill says it will burn along with the pancakes. William then turns off the stove and hands out the ruined pancakes to his parents but Bill refuses to eat William's pancakes because of how burnt and ruined it turned out but Violette said at least William tried. Bill decided to go out to eat instead. After getting some forks and Bill still refusing to eat the pancakes Violette mentioned William will lose his confidence if Bill continues to be rude and Violette tastes the pancakes and Violette says it's good and Bill thinks Violette is being sarcastic. William then loses his confidence and throws the pancake outside then goes back inside and back to his room wanting to go to bed with Violette saying the fans liked his cooking even though he ruined the pancakes. Violette tells Bill then Bill hurt his feeling but all Bill says in return is that he ruined his pancake dinner and knew William was gonna ruin the pancakes. Violette signs off by saying William at least tried and will find another way to make dinner. Category:Videos Category:Food Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William's Moments Category:Violette's Moments Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill's Moments Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:2018 Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Arguments Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Rain Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Pancakes Category:William Saying "I'm Going to Bed"